On parie combien?
by Yu-B
Summary: Ils se sont tous moqués des frères Vargas. Comment croire qu'ils sont encore capables de draguer? Entre Veneziano qui suit Allemagne comme un petit chien, et Romano qui ronronne de mauvaise foi dans les bras de Spain, on a bien le droit de douter, non? Demandez aux jumeaux Vargas, ils ne sont pas les meilleurs séducteurs pour rien, les paris sont ouverts!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/soir à tous! Me revoilà, malheureusement je ne peux que passer: la merveilleuse période des partiels commence et je sais parfaitement que je n'aurais plus le temps pour mes fics. Je compte revenir dès que les vacances de fin d'année arriveront, pas de lancés de couteaux, pitié! Mes autres fics seront reprises, pas de crainte. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier pour toutes les reviews, elles me rendent joyeuse et me nourrissent (et oui, la review est la nourriture de base pour les auteurs). **

**Bien, maintenant je vous présente cette nouvelle fic. Normalement elle devrait faire quatre chapitres, mais rien n'est moins sûr, vous me connaissez, moi et mes statistiques... J'ai eu l'idée ce matin, alors que je planchais sur Aragon (ouais, je suis toujours concentrée durant mes partiels). J'espère que ça vous amusera (oui, vous avez bien vu, il s'agit bien d'une fic M, il s'agit des frères Vargas, tout de même). Bonne lecture! Vargas power!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à son créateur/parents. **

* * *

**UN.**

- Je vais le tuer! L'assassiner! Lui faire bouffer ses tomates par le…

- Grand frère! S'il te plait! De la retenue!

Romano lança un regard furieux à son cadet, Veneziano. Comment cet abruti pouvait-il rester aussi calme après l'affront qu'on venait de leur faire!

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien! Ton connard de bouffeurs de patates ne t'a pas soutenu!

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules:

- Il doit avoir ses raisons, et je respecte trop Ludwig pour…

- Ils nous ont insultés!

- Mais non, tu dramatises tout, ils ont juste dit…

- « Vous faites de bien piètres italiens, vous deux, depuis quand les italiens ne savent plus être dragueurs »!

Veneziano ouvrit ses grands yeux dorés, accentuant encore plus son air surpris. Depuis quand son frère était-il aussi doué pour imiter la voix de Francis? Il rit un peu avant de secouer les mains: « Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat de pâtes ratées, Romano, tu les connais, ils aiment casser du sucre sur le dos des autres nations. ».

L'aîné des jumeaux poussa un cri à faire pâlir un lion en furie et attrapa son frère par le col de sa chemise. Le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ils nous ont dit qu'un suisse serait plus doué que nous dans l'art de la séduction. En gros, tu n'es plus bon qu'à faire bouillir de l'eau pour tes pêtes, Veneziano. Aucune fille ne voudra de toi, tu tomberas dans l'oubli des dragueurs du passé.

- Mais… mais non, voyons, faut toujours que tu vois le verre à moitié vide, je suis sûr que t…

- Tu n'es plus à la mode, Veneziano. Tu n'as plus le monopole du beau parleur, dommage pour toi.

L'or devint glacé. Alors comme ça, les nations italiennes ne savaient plus provoquer le désir?

- Ils vont voir les salopards.

Romano lui sourit, d'un sourire tout aussi sadique que son frère. On ne provoquait pas la famille Vargas sans prendre de gros risques, ils allaient voir ce qu'était le charme italien.

* * *

- À ton avis, on commence par qui?

Romano jeta un coup d'œil aux nations assises à la table.

- On attaque directement, je propose Biélorusse ou America.

- Ok. Je m'occupe de la sœur de Russia, et toi tu vas t'occuper d'Alfred.

- Compris.

Romano se leva et se déplaça de sa démarche féline des grands jours pour s'installer à droite d'America.

- Euh… Roma, c'est ma place.

- S'il te plait, Matthieu, ce que j'ai à dire à ton frère est d'une importance capitale.

Canada lança un regard en biais à son ami, avant de soupirer et d'aller s'asseoir à l'ancienne place de l'italien, laissant son frère seul avec l'européen. Alfred, justement, lançait des regards curieux à son nouveau voisin.

- Tu me veux quelque chose?

Romano lui sourit, rendant son visage lumineux, ce qui eut l'effet de surprendre l'américain. Jamais il n'avait vu à quel point Romano pouvait être sexy, juste en lui souriant de la sorte, ses yeux verts s'assombrissaient légèrement. Il comprenait pourquoi Antonio était si casse-pieds quand il parlait de son amant. Passant aussitôt à autre chose, le jeune homme replaça ses lunettes et recommença à fouiller dans ses dossiers. Ne remarquant pas du tout l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans les yeux verts.

- _Veneziano avait raison de me le laisser, il est coriace. _

Lançant un regard à son jumeau, il fut heureux de le voir se débrouiller comme un chef avec la sœur de Russia. Veneziano était doué pour deviner les désirs cachés des femmes. Il pouvait deviner très aisément ce qu'elles désiraient entendre, et comment elles voulaient l'entendre. La lueur d'amusement dans le regard doré le rappela à l'ordre et il décida de sortir le grand jeu avec l'américain.

Alfred F. Jones était un idiot, un mégalomane doublé d'un goinfre. Mais question amour il était redoutable, c'était un rapace, un grand oiseau qui ne fixait jamais vraiment ce qu'on lui présentait sous son nez, aussi ne faisait-il que voir plus loin, ce qui expliquait que toutes les personnes ayant essayé de le draguer se retrouvaient vite remercié. Pendant longtemps, on pensa qu'il ne connaissait tout simplement pas la notion « sexe », puis on comprit ensuite qu'il s'en moquait complètement. Le principal, pour lui, était d'être premier mondial, pas premier dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Alfred était un pragmatique, et l'amour n'entrait pas dans son calcul. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il parlait tellement d'amour dans ses films, ça lui donnait l'illusion qu'il avait lui aussi quelque chose à faire de ce sentiment-là.

Romano fixa longuement l'américain pendant toute l'introduction de son discours, devinant ce qu'il devrait faire.

- _Vu le caractère, il faut être cash, sans être trash non plus. Je dirais qu'il aime bien les faux timides, avec une bonne dose de franchise._

Le sourire sadique réapparu sur ses lèvres, il allait s'éclater à leur prouver l'art de la séduction italienne, à tous ces cons.

* * *

**À suivre...**

**J'espère que pour l'instant ça vous amuse. Allez, aux prochaines vacances! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/soir! Me revoilà pour _On parie combie_n. J'avoue que j'étais un peu coincée pour cette fic, j'avais les idées, mais je n'arrivais pas à les reformuler. Il faudra remercier Azrael Short-Fowl, sans son "bouge-toi d'écrire la suite" (ce que j'ai cru comprendre entre les lignes) la suite n'aurait jamais été postée aussi rapidement (enfin, quelques minutes après l'écriture quoi, je me comprends, désolée, j'ai tendance à parler toute seule). Allez, j'espère que les aventures des Frères Vargas vous plairont. Merci pour toutes les reviews! Bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient au Monsieur "J'ai créé _Hetalia_, je suis trop un boss!" et les plans machiavéliques appartiennent aux frères Vargas.**

* * *

**DEUX.**

Veneziano lança un regard à son frère, visiblement Lovino savait quoi faire avec America. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Biélorusse. Ça allait être du gâteau ! Personne ne savait mieux retenir les informations que lui, malgré son air d'imbécile heureux, il retenait et s'en servait à bon escient, on ne peut pas retourner sa veste sans avoir quelques cartes dans sa manche, demandez donc à Ludwig, deux fois il avait profité de la trop grande confiance du blond. Il le regrettait évidemment, mais on ne change pas sa nature, ça, Veneziano l'avait bien compris. Papi Rome était un très bon professeur en tactique militaire. Et la séduction était un jeu de guerre, pas vrai ?

- Bonjour Natalia, comment vas-tu ?

Un regard glacé, un. L'italien n'y fit cependant, pas du tout attention et lui fit son plus beau sourire candide. La jeune fille grogna et détourna le regard, plus intéressé par la délicate ombre des cheveux gris sur le front de son frère que par le gosse pleurnichard à côté d'elle. Qu'il était beau son frère, qu'il… Un rire sadique la tira de ses pensées, étonnée elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'italien qui semblait très absorbé par son dessin. Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui pouvait bien le faire glousser de manière aussi… sadique.

- _Mince alors ! Lui aussi il aime les exécutions sanglantes !_

Le dessin aurait pu faire rougir le meilleur réalisateur de films d'horreur, de l'épouvante à l'état pure était tracée rapidement sous les coups de crayon experts du brun. Soudain, le sourire sadique disparût du beau visage. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- _Veee !_ Non, ne regarde pas ! – il se jeta sur sa feuille, rouge de gêne et les larmes perlant aux bords de ses paupières de nouveau fermées sur son regard doré glacé.

Natalia ne su comment réagir, cette réaction la déboussolait totalement.

- Mais… mais non, pourquoi tu le caches ? Il me plaît ton dessin.

L'italien releva légèrement la tête : « Vrai…vraiment ? Tu n'es pas dégoûtée ? ».

- _C'est ça ma mignonne, sois surprise._

- Mais… pourquoi je serais dégoûtée ? C'est normal d'aimer certaines choses. Montre-moi ton dessin – il lui tendit, l'air gêné, rougissant presque – on a les mêmes goûts. Moi aussi j'adore les écartèlements.

- _Veee !_ Comme je suis content ! D'habitude, je rebute les gens quand je me mets à parler de torture ! J'adore les vierges de fer !

- Toi aussi ! C'est tellement beau tout ce sang qui sort d'un coup, on croirait voir une cascade !

- C'est exactement ça !

Biélorusse était agréablement surprise par son voisin : il était aussi ténébreux et torturé que son frère. Son regard doré était froid à souhait et ses lèvres étaient à se damner quand elles se recourbaient en un sourire de diablotin.

- _Un pur sadique ! Le rêve ! Comme Vanya adoré !_

Les yeux violets de la jeune fille brillaient de plus en plus au fil de la conversation, elle s'était sensiblement rapprochée de son voisin, sans même s'en rendre compte. Veneziano envoya des ondes à son frère : « _Pêche réussite._ ».

* * *

- _Bravo Vene, grand frère est fier de toi._ America, tu ne voudrais pas coucher avec moi, après la réunion ?

- _What the fuck !_

- Un problème, America ?

- Euh…. – tousse – non, continue Chine, désolé.

Alfred se rassit maladroitement dans son fauteuil avant de jeter un regard furieux à Romano : « À quoi est-ce que tu joues ! ». Le brun prit un air vexé : « Quoi, tu ne me trouves pas séduisant ? ».

- Que… bien sûr que si tu es ban…séduisant. Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui n'arrêtes pas de crier sur les toits que tu es la perfection faite italienne.

- Ah ! Mais…où est le problème, si je te plais ?

- Tu ne sors pas avec Spain?

- J'ai envie de toi.

America faillit s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il était en train d'avaler, espérant calmer ses rougeurs. Mais ce ne fut rien quand il sentit un pied fin s'amuser sur son entre-jambe.

- Retire-moi-ça-tout-de-suite.

- Quoi tu veux que je te su…

- _Shut up !_ Retire ton pied ! – difficile de murmurer quand on jouait avec vos réactions physiques.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle.- Romano remis son pied dans sa chaussure, faisant une moue sexy à l'américain qui décidemment ne reconnaissait plus l'italien ronchon qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir en réunion – et lors des dîners entre nation – où diable était passé le vrai Romano, et pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'avait remplacé par un prototype aussi chaud !

- C'est un coup des martiens, j'en suis sûr !

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Hum… alors, c'est oui ?

- _No !_ Je ne couche pas avec le copain d'un autre, même si ledit est sexy à mort.

- Oh ! Alors je suis sexy ?

- Evidemment que tu l'es !

- T'es un amour, America ! – le jeune homme se pencha vers le blond et l'embrassa sur la joue, provoquant une réaction immédiate chez Alfred qui glissa de son fauteuil et tomba par terre, rouge tomate, devant toute la salle.

- Ah ! J'avais raison, Francis, l'Amérique a finit par comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter d'avoir la tête dans la lune !

- Oui, Arthur, oui.

Toutes les nations rirent des commentaires, pendant qu'Alfred – toujours rouge – remontait sur son fauteuil et qu'un certain espagnol le fusillait du regard. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans l'air. Foi d'Antonio.

* * *

A suivre... j'espère que ça vous a amusé! Sinon rien à voir, mais je voulais savoir si parmi les auteurs français(es) il y en avait qui voulaient participer au concours **_Black Moon_** (oui je sais, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir, curiosité mal placée).

**RAR** :

**Akahime-sama** : Merci pour le « courage pour tes partiels » j'en ai eu bien besoin (Charlemagne, je te hais !). Et non, je suis bien vivante. J'espère que la suite t'a amusé.

**GreatLunatic** : Oui, Veneziano est sadique, nyark, nyark !

**Hikari Yumeko** : J'espère que les réactions de Biélorusse et d'America étaient à ton goût !

**Akebono mimichan** : Merci pour l'encouragement. Alfred ? Gêné ? Ce serait bien une première !

**Miss Cactus** : Tiens, mais tu as changé d'image de profil quand toi ! Je viens de remarquer ! Dingue ! Merci pour tous tes « j'aime ». Navrée d'être en retard, tu n'as qu'à te dire que Noël est très long cette année, hum, hum !

**Florette** : Effectivement ta question n'a rien à voir avec la fic ! Je fais des études de Lettres, le rêve, c'est comme des études de droit, sauf qu'il y a pas de droit (rires sadiques).

**Keidrisse** : ah ! Toujours au rendez-vous, vous ! Hahaha ! Merci pour l'encouragement et … voici la suite.

**Akane** : J'espère que le piège pour America te plaît !

**TitaJashin** : Non ! Ne sois pas déçu ! Voici la suite ! Pastaaa, à toi aussi !


End file.
